The DNA Analysis Core Facility (DAC) performs DNA sequencing, automated microsatellite analysis, mutation-screening and murine genotyping. Since 1991, the aim of the DAC has been to provide fast and reliable data in a cost-effective manner. The DAC provides DNA sequencing and fluorescent fragment analysis, which are essential services to support cancer center members in basic science, translational and population-based research programs. Reliable sequencing permits investigators to focus their efforts on characterizing the molecular and biological functions of the genes under study, while the facility provides routine services. The DAC utilizes state of the art instruments: a Perkin Elmer 377 DNA sequencer, a Perkin Elmer 3700 DNA analyzer, and a Perkin Elmer 3100 16 capillary sequencer for DNA sequencing; a Transgenomic WAVE denaturing high performance liquid chromatograph for mutation screening; a Perkin Elmer 377 DNA sequencer and a Perkin Elmer 310 single capillary instrument for fragment analyses; a Beckman Biomek 2000 robotic workstation for inoculating growth blocks for DNA isolation; and a Qiagen Biorobot 3000 for setting up sequencing reactions. The DAC currently maintains a staff that includes a Shared Resource Director, a Resource Co-Director/Manager and five research assistants. Overall, the institution has invested $850,000 in this facility during the current grant period. The DAC is coordinated by an eight person Users' Committee that meets at least annually to evaluate the scientific and financial performance of the facility. During the last grant period, a website has been established, providing guidance regarding sample preparation. Funding for the DAC currently includes the CCSG (21%), Users' Fees (63%) and MDACC sources (16%). The DAC is used by more than 200 investigators from 20 different CCSG programs. Ninety six percent of DNA sequences were obtained for peer-reviewed investigators, whereas 99% of fluorescent fragment analyses were performed for peer-reviewed investigators. In the last five years, both the sequencing and fluorescent fragment analysis component of the core have shown a significant increase in samples processed. DNA sequencing has increased from 7022 in 1997 to 52,933 in 2001 (654%). Fragment analysis has increased from 4,021 to 14,185 (253%). Productivity has also been improved and now routinely 850 bases of readable sequence are obtained from a single sequence compared to 650 bases in 1997. Many researchers routinely genotype mice within their own laboratory and have requested the core to perform this service. The facility has recently commenced using real-time PCR technology to perform the genotyping of mice. The sequencing facility is currently operating at 56% capacity, while the fluorescent fragment analysis component of the facility is operating at 50% of capacity, providing opportunity for further growth. The DAC has supported the completion of several hundred articles including important studies reported in Nature Medicine, Nature Genetics, Cell, and PNAS. Future plans include the addition of SNP analysis as well as expansion of DNA sequencing, fragment analysis and murine genotyping.